Hinata's fun times
by Viola Flame
Summary: Hinata has fun playing with the konoichi of the leaf village. Contains YURI and LEMONY goodness
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****: Flowers and toys **

**A/N****: For the sake of this story Hinata won't have as much of her usual stutter but there will still be some of it here and there. But anyway if you're here that means you know what's coming, so enjoy the show….**

**Disclaimer****: I own Naruto! (not)**

It was a hot day in the village of Konoha, and Hinata couldn't wait to be done with her shift at the Yamanaka flower shop. Even though the fan in the shop was blowing at full strength the heat still seemed to leek in through the open door. "Damn, why did it get so hot!" Hinata turned around from the flowers she had been arranging to stare at her blonde friend spread out in front of the fan. "Ino-san you shouldn't be lazing around when you're at work." Hinata scolded thinking about how she had been roped into helping the blonde because her parents were going too be out of town for awhile. Ino tilted her head to look at Hinata and said, "How can I think of work when I'm melting" a pout appearing on her face when she finished. All Hinata could do was sigh at her friends antics and continue with the flower arrangements, wiping the sweat away from her forehead.

Three hours later Hinata was finally done working, it had been slow for most of the day as most people tried to keep cool indoors. "Ino-san I'm leaving now, see you tomorrow" Hinata said walking to the door. "Wait a minute" Hinata turned to her friend wondering what it could possible be that she needed from her, Hinata eyes went wide as she was shocked to see a blushing Ino standing in front of her. "Hinata would you like to have a sleepover at my house, its kind of lonely with out my parents so… I was hoping you'd keep me company" Ino eyes seem to plead to Hinata, "Sure, I'd like that too, and we haven't had a sleep over in awhile" Ino head rose and Hinata could see her face practically light up like a light bulb. "Could you come over in about an hours time, there's a few things I have to sort out first, is that okay?" "Okay, see you then" Hinata said turning and walking to the door again.

The walk home had been nice and cool as the heat of the day had given way to the soft chill of the night. Hinata wasn't sure which of her PJs she should choose, but in the end she chose a pink and violet stripped PJ. The hour had gone by quickly and Hinata was hoping over roof tops too get to Ino's house.

Ding! Dong!

The bell rang giving Ino a heart attack from shocking her from a day dream.

Ding! Dong! the bell rang again.

"Coming" Ino said rushing to the door, completely forgetting that she was just in her underwear. "Hey Hinata" Ino said opening the door, it was Hinata's turn to blush now as she looked at her friend standing half nude in the doorway. Stepping inside Hinata said, "Um… Ino-san I think you should put on some clothes" Ino seemed confused until she looked at herself, her face went crimson and she rushed past Hinata up the stairs. Hinata gave a slight giggle before following her friend up the stairs, she came to Ino's room door about to speak but before she could the door opened and Ino stood in doorframe wearing a large T-shirt that reached till just above her knees. "Sorry that you had to see that" Ino said her voice low as she looked at the floor, "It's all good, since we're both girls and stuff" Hinata said following Ino into her room.

Hinata looked around the room, and she realised that it hadn't changed much since they where younger, The walls of the room was a light violet colour Ino's favourite colour, Ino also had bedding to match. "So I set up futon next to my bed, I didn't know how you liked so if you want you can change it" "No, it's perfect Ino-san" Hinata said smiling and moved to sit on the futon. "So Ino-san what are we going to do now?" Hinata asked not sure if they were going to bed straight away or if Ino had something planned. Ino looked at Hinata for a moment, a finger pointed to her head in thought, "I was thinking we could change in to our PJs and then have a pillow fight or just gossip, how does that sound to you?" "That sounds great, okay I'll go change in the bathroom then" and with that Hinata got up from the futon and left the room.

5 minutes later

As Ino changed she was thinking about how even though Hinata wore baggy cloths her boobs still looked so big, Ino flush this thought from her mind as Hinata entered the room, she smiled as she saw her friend wearing a purple and pink PJs. "So which are we gonna do: pillow fight or gossip" with out warning Hinata ducked as a pillow flew at her head, Hinata reached for the nearest pillow and decided to counterattack. The girls through pillows and laughed when one of them got hit in the head. This went on until Hinata in her retort to one of Ino's pillow shots accidentally trip over a sheet as she threw.

Hinata fell onto Ino and out of instinct from all her training put charka into her hands

to lessen the impact, Hinata's hands landed on Ino's left boob and her other hand land on Ino's right ribs. Ino began to laugh as the chakra in Hinata's hands tickled her, Hinata stood up pulling Ino up with her and said, "Sorry Ino-san I didn't mea-" Hinata was cut off as Ino pushed her onto her bed. Ino lay on top of Hinata and said, "No need to apologize that was nice, now it's my turn" Ino said with a grin that made Hinata scared a little. "Though I may not know anything cool like the gentle fist, I am still a medical kunoichi and I think I can get the same result" Hinata almost leaped as she felt Ino's charka hand touch her right breast, "Ino-san.. you don't… mmm… have to do… mmm this-" Hinata tried to speak between moans as she felt warmth begin to grow, "Oh but I do" Ino replied in seductive manner. _"This is my chance"_ Ino thought before groping both Hinata's breast through her cloths. Hinata's resistance was fading quickly and she had almost altogether stopped asking Ino not to do it, Hinata finally gave in as Ino locked lips with her, Ino's tongue begging for entrance in to Hinata's mouth. Hinata gave in and let her blonde friend explore inside. As they kissed Hinata had fought back and was now tonguing the inside of Ino's mouth, the kiss arousing them both. They separated with a string of saliva forming a bridge between them. Ino feeling confident that Hinata had submitted to her sat Hinata up and took of her top and kissed Hinata again with more passion than before as she unbuckled Hinata's bra and put more chakra into her hands and groped Hinata's breast roughly causing her to moan into the kiss. Ino could feel her pussy getting wetter the more she kissed her, Ino couldn't wait anymore as she took off the rest of Hinata's cloths; Ino had lewd expression on her face as she looked at Hinata's shaved pussy. Ino went back to frenching her friend while her one hand made its way from Hinata's breast to her pussy and began rubbing her pussy lips, causing Hinata to pant and moan louder. Ino couldn't wait any more as she took Hinata's hand and placed it on her pussy and was sure Hinata could feel how wet she was through her panties. Hinata still panting realised what Ino wanted and began teasing her letting one of her fingers dip into her dripping pussy before pulling right back out. Hinata put some chakra on to tip of her finger and begun stroking Ino's clit, causing Ino to arch her back as a shock of pleasure ran through her body. Ino wanting to teach Hinata not to teaser sent chakra through her middle and index finger and plunged them both suddenly into Hinata's pussy almost pushing her over the edge, Ino then began thrusting roughly into Hinata's pussy causing her to call out her name. Hinata not wanting to lose to Ino shoved three chakra coated fingers into Ino's wet pussy and start moving in sync with Ino's thrust. Slapping sounds echoed through the room as both the girls pussies wanted release, after a few more thrust they were pushed over the edge, "Hinata I'm coming!" "Me too!, let's come together" and with one final thrust and an earth shattering scream the girls had the biggest orgasm of their lives squirting their juices all over each others hands and the sheets.

Ino tired from her orgasm slumped onto Hinata, their sweat drizzled bodies rubbing against each. Ino brought her cum coated hand to her mouth making sure Hinata could see what she was doing. Hinata watched her friend and did the same as she felt that heat begin to flare up again. Ino tried sitting up, but forgot how close she was to the edge and she fell of the bed taking Hinata with her as they fell on Hinata's futon. They laughed as they began to sit up but something under Ino's bed caught her attention, Hinata reached under the bed and pulled the box underneath it forward and blushed as she saw all the dildo's and sex toys that where inside, different shaped dildo's some with bumps and others with vibrating switches at the end, but what really caught her eye was the 14inch purple double dildo that lay in front of her, Hinata removed it from the box and looked to see Ino blush at her 'toy' stash being found. Hinata looked at the toy once more in hand and decided it was her turn to lead, she pushed Ino onto her back. Hinata placed half the dildo into her still soaking pussy and positioned herself in front of Ino's entrance, but didn't enter, she instead rubbed the tip of the dildo up and down the lips sometimes pressing it hard against Ino's pussy as if she was about to enter but pulled back almost immediately, Hinata drew little circles around Ino's clit and leaned down until she was next to her ear and said "Tell me how much you want, this slut" Hinata pressed hard with her words, Ino was shocked at how forceful Hinata was being, but she had to admit it was turning her on more and more. Hinata rubbed the dildo faster, "Tell me bitch what do you want me to do" Hinata feeling the dildo shift inside her causing her to become more horny as all she wanted now was to fuck Ino's brain out, "Tell me!" Hinata beckoned more. Ino couldn't take it any more and shouted, "PLEASE FUCK MY SLUTTY PUSSY, FUCK WET PUSSY SO HARD THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK, PLEASE FUCK ME, PLEASE!"

Hinata didn't wait another moment and shoved the other half of the dildo all the way into Ino's pussy causing both of them to moan out in pure ecstasy at the penetration. Hinata was so horny from teasing Ino that she just started thrusting forcefully into Ino's pussy, "YES FUCK ME HARDER, FASTER, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" Ino screamed between moaning and calling Hinata's name. Hinata did as she was asked and could feel the heat insider begin to grow almost to much, she knew she was going to cum soon, so she coated the dildo with chakra making it rougher and made it begin vibrating as she thrust her hips faster, "OH YES, I'M GONNA CUM, I'M GONNA CUM, HINATA CUM WITH ME, LET'S CUM TOGETHER!" and with that both girls had their second orgasm of the night, their cum squirting all over Hinata's futon and soaking the dildo in cum. They pulled the dildo out moaning slightly as it came out, the brought it to their lips and sucked their cum off of it enjoying the taste of their pussies. They finished up with dildo and frenched one more time before settling into Hinata's futon. "So when the next sleepover" Hinata asked as her eyes began to close.

**A/N: So hope you enjoyed my first yuri lemon. Will try and update soon (maybe not so soon), so look forward to the next chapter.**

**PS: By the way I'm a lesbian**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****Gentle hands and cherry blossoms **

**A/N****: I got some good feed back from you guys/girls earlier, so I'll try and do as you request but you must remember this is my story and I do what I want. And please note this story takes place in shippudeen. **

**Disclaimer****: Still don't own Naruto **

"Hinata is everything okay?" Kurenai asked her more than usually spaced out student. Kurenai's voice got Hinata's attention, "Y..ye..yes, there's nothing wrong" is what Hinata said, because she couldn't very well tell her sensei that right after she had sex with Ino that Ino had gotten a mission that was going to last 2 weeks and that Hinata was horny as hell from her lack of anything sexual this past week. Hinata had thought that if she trained it would take her 'itch' away, but all the training seemed to do was make her realise just how much her body needed someone to touch it, she felt a familiar wetness begin to grow between her legs, and she had felt this way the entire week. Hinata had tried touching herself but it wasn't enough to satisfy her. "Okay I think that's enough for today, it's getting late you should all get home and have good nights rest" Kurenai said drawing the attention her team, Kiba and Shino bowed before doing a ninja jump and disappearing. "Hinata are you sure everything's fine?" Kurenai asked, Hinata just nodded and Kurenai gave her a sceptical look and thought _"I'm sure if it's something important she'll tell and until she does I won't bother asking about any further" _Kurenai then nodded and did a similar ninja jump as Kiba and Shino and she too was gone.

Hinata stood for a moment in the open training field trying to block out the urge to go down on herself right there and there, she tried and failed, she made her way to the nearby tree line, and almost instantly her top was off and her panties where around her ankles. Her left hand went to rub her pussy lips while her right hand groped her breasts through her bra. Hinata couldn't hold herself back anymore as she thrust one of her fingers into her wet pussy. Hinata clipped her bra using her chakra and for a moment was actually glad her strict father had forced her to gain full control of her chakra flow, that thought was soon flushed from her mind as she groped her huge mounds directly and playing with her nipples, the cool wind making them extra sensitive. Hinata was drawing close to the edge and thrust a second finger into her getting her fingers deeper with every thrust. Hinata was so lost in her sex frenzy that she didn't notice a certain pair of emerald eyes watching her. Hinata continued her masturbation session adding a third finger, she knew she only had a few more seconds before she was cum and said as best she could "8 trigrams ..mmm.. 32 palms" Hinata's fingers began to move faster, _2_, her panting grew more laboured, _4_, she began moaning out louder and was sure someone would hear but she didn't care, _8_, her fingers where moving so fast it made her whole body shake, _16_, Hinata lost all sense of sanity as she entered a silent, _32!_, with one final lustful scream Hinata came giving the nearby grass a nice watering, as Hinata came down from her sexual high she heard a rustling of bushes nearby and sudden fear that someone had seen flush through her mind. "Who's there!" no response came and then suddenly Hinata saw someone running away, but what really caught her eye was the bright pink her of the person running away. Hinata could only think of one person in the village who had that kind of hair, this brought a smile to her face, as Hinata thought how she would get her to keep quite about what she had seen. Oh how Hinata would enjoy silencing that kunoichi later, but for now she needed to get home it was so late already that the moon had come out. Hinata would deal with her tomorrow, she got a little wet at the thought and almost went another round but decided that she would save it for tomorrow.

The next day: Hyuuga mansion – Hinata's room

Hinata was packing a backpack with all the things she was going to need today, _"I'm glad Ino gave me the spare key to her house, I'm going to have so much fun with these today, hehe"_ Hinata thought. She left the house as soon as she was done packing heading straight for the pink haired kunoichi house, knowing that today was her day off from the hospital.

RING! RING!

"Coming!" Sakura called while wondering who it was this early. She opened the door and instantly had a blush as bright as a neon sign on her face. "Morning Sakura, I was wondering if we could talk for a bit" Hinata said with and innocent smile on her face hiding the urge to fuck the pink hair girl in front of her. "Su..sure com..come right in" Sakura said her voice giving away her nervousness. Hinata went in side following Sakura as she led them to what seemed like the living room to Hinata. They both sat on the couch, Sakura holding her hands clenched together not making eye contact. "So what did you want to talk about?" Sakura said hoping that Hinata wasn't here for the reasons that thought she was. "Nothing much really, I just wanted to know what you saw yesterday." Hinata said still holding the fake smile. "I don't know what your talking about" Sakura said thinking she was just interpreting what Hinata said wrongly and that there was no way Hinata knew it was her, Sakura shifted uneasily in the couch a these thought race through head. "You saw me playing with myself yesterday didn't you, and don't even try and lie to me" Hinata spoke in serious tone that made Sakura a little scared, "Yes I did" Sakura said softly, "but I won't tell anyone about it I promise!" Sakura slightly fearing what the Hyuuga would do to her now. "That's good to hear, but I'm sorry I don't quite trust you, so I'll make sure you don't tell anyone" Sakura didn't even have time to make a scared expression before Hinata used a form gentle fist to knock her unconscious.

Sakura awoke to a tingling feeling on her chest, but when she tried to reach her hand down to feel where it was coming from she felt that her hands were tied to the head board of her bed and panic flash through her mind as she saw she was naked, and the tingling feeling continued. "I hope you slept well because you won't have that luxury again until I say so" Hinata said moving to the side of the bed patting a pink remote in her hand, "What are you? Let me out of these right now!", Sakura practically shouted the last part. Hinata gave disapproving, one that she had mastered from imitating her father often, and said "Is that anyway for a slave to speak to their master? And for your insolence I will have to punish you" "Sla-" she was cut off as Hinata flicked the switch on the remote causing what Sakura now knew to be vibrators on her breast to vibrate faster and sending small jolts of electricity into her nipples, Sakura was being pushed to the edge so quickly she could almost taste, but in the moment right before Sakura could cum Hinata struck one of her chakra points causing all that sexual heat to be drained from her, but the feeling of being almost there still lingered. "What? what happened I was so close, why didn't I cum?" Hinata chuckled slightly at her slave's ignorance, "You want to know why you didn't cum? You didn't cum because the Hyuuga family does not only have the ability to stop the flow of chakra, we also have the ability to absorb all sexual pleasure at a single touch, it's one of our less known torture techniques specifically made for kunoichi" "Hinata I understand, now please let me go, please!" tears ran down Sakura's cheeks. "NO, you don't understand, I will not let you cum until you finally submit to being my slave, I will bring you to the edge so many times you will begin to lose count and right before you cum I'll take it all away, don't worry it won't take long, I'm sure an hour of this and I'll have you begging me for release" Hinata smiling with her last words, Sakura's filled with both worry and extreme fear at the impending torture that was ahead of her.

Just as Hinata had said it really only took an hour to turn Sakura into sex addict that wanted nothing but too fucked by her mistress. Sakura had resisted for the first 10 minutes, but after 20 minutes she was squealing like the little whore she was meant to be and after 20 minutes Hinata had started to solidify her authority over Sakura by putting a thick dildo in both pussy and ass, Hinata made them vibrate and every time Sakura would almost orgasm she would pull her back. After the hour was through Sakura had lost all sense of everything but the need to be fucked silly by her master. "It's seems you finally understand your place my little slut" Hinata said playing with her pussy as she watch her slut in heat, "Yes mistress I understand now that I am nothing more than mistresses sex toy and that I only live to pleasure my mistress" "Now for your reward my little pet" Hinata flick the switch in her hand once more making the vibrators on Sakura's breast and the ones in her ass and pussy vibrate at maximum speed instantly driving Sakura to orgasm, "YES MASTER, CAN I CUM? PLEASE LET ME CUM…." "Yes cum for me show me the lewd face when your in pure ecstasy!" Hinata ordered while also rubbing her pussy to her own orgasm "I'M CUMMING!" Sakura screamed as she was finally allowed to release the orgasm that had been building over this hour. "Now my slave I want you to pleasure me" Hinata said unlocking the handcuffs that held her to the head board.

Sakura sat up and saw her master point towards the head of the strap-on she was wearing and understood what she had to do. Sakura crept on all fours coming to the 8 inch dildo that hung from her masters' hour-glass figure, Sakura took the into her mouth trying her best to suck the dick off. Hinata was enjoying the second dildo that was in her pussy, every time Sakura would go down the dick in front the other one would dig deeper into her and she was enjoying every moment of it. "Come on you that will be enough to satisfy me, you have to go deeper and suck it harder" Hinata said pushing head onto the dick forcing her to deep throat it and almost gag, even though Hinata was holding her head down Sakura still continued her blowjob, and after a few minutes of this Hinata decided to make it official that she now owned Sakura. Hinata pulled Sakura's head away from the dick and forced her to lay with her as in the air. "Wiggle your but for me" Sakura did as she was told and began shaking her ass enticing Hinata more.

Hinata couldn't take the wait anymore, she grabbed Sakura's ass and without and foreplay shoved all 8 inch into Sakura's wet pussy, causing Sakura to whimper slightly at the penetration, but Hinata didn't care she just pound Sakura harder. Hinata put chakra into her right hand and slapped Sakura's as leaving a red mark and not letting up on her thrusts, "Every time I slap you I want you to thank me got that, and If you forget to thank me then I'll just have to stop fucking you, do you understand" "Yes mistress" Hinata increased the rate she was fucking Sakura and then began Slapping her ass relentlessly. Hinata had fucked Sakura for about 5 minutes now and she was feeling her end drawing near, Hinata put a bit more chakra into her hips making them move faster, driving her pet ever more crazy making pant out calling Hinata's name. "MASTER I'M CUMING, MASTER COULD YOU PLEASE CUM WITH" " I cuming too, lets cum together!" and with one powerful final thrust they both came having an earth bend orgasm.

Hinata to off the strap-on and brought Sakura's face to her own and they had an intimate make out session as they made their way for the bed, Hinata broke the kiss and said, " Sorry Sakura I think I took it a bit to far" "It'd fine mistress, but if you really wanted to fuck me you should have just asked and I would have let, I mean… I've always liked you Hinata, I mean mistress" Sakura saying the last part quickly not wanting Hinata to spank her again. Hinata looked at Sakura and said "It's fine you can call me by my name now, and when we're in public please act normal around me, but you MUST always remember you are my slave now, got it!" Hinata said putting a lot emphasis on the last 7 words. "I understand mistress" Sakura gave a wink before the both fell asleep.

**A/N****: okay I know that I'm a bit vulgar with my language, if you don't like it don't read it, any way I might write for a while as my finals are coming up, but please don't worry I will (eventually) update again. Also I was thinking of making a To Love Ru story with Yami using her trans power to have sex with other girls, if like the idea PM me. Till next time C'ya! **


End file.
